


Team Ino, report!

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Very Important Mission, Complete, Girl Power, Girls just wanna have fun, I'd say more....but no spoilers!, Naruto's jealous, Team Ino!, Time for action!, Unexpected Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Tsunade sends some of her top young kunoichi on a very important and secretive mission - find a peeping tom? It's not their usual type, but will they still succeed?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Temari & Tenten & Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 12





	Team Ino, report!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chadsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/gifts).



> Fic exchange with chadsuke! Hope you like it!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Ino reported to Tsunade's office and was ushered in.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?"

"I have a mission for you, with a specific team. You'll be the team leader."

Ino was surprised but flattered, and nodded.

Tsunade threw a scroll at her, which she caught and began to review. She looked at Tsunade with surprise.

"Is this for real?"

Tsunade nodded and sighed. "It is, and I'm making it B rank based on the pay."

"Wow!" Ino exclaimed. "That's...this is...wow!"

Tsunade smirked. "Hinata and Tenten are training, Sakura is at the hospital. I've sent word for her to meet at training field four after her shift ends in an hour. You'll brief them then." She passed Ino a small purse of money. "Expenses will need to be obtained prior to departing, but I'd like you to leave within three days at the latest. Any other relevant information is in the scroll. Understood?"

Ino nodded. "Yes, Lady Hokage. Thank you for this opportunity."

She was dismissed and left, reviewing the information in her head as she walked to the training ground.

"My first mission as team lead!" she thought to herself. "This is crazy!"

Arriving at the field, she saw Tenten on the attack against Hinata, who seemed to be defending herself well.

Both were panting from the activity as they paused, seeing her approaching.

"Hey Ino," they greeted her. 

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"We have a mission!" Ino said, waving the scroll at them. "Sakura should be here soon, I'll brief you all then. How was training?"

"Good!" Hinata said. "We thought it would be good to see how Tenten does against another byakugan user, as she's more experienced fighting Neji."

They continued to chat, with Sakura joining them about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey girls," she said. "Lady Tsunade said I needed to come here? What's going on?"

Ino waved the scroll. "Listen up, ladies. We've been made into a team for a very important mission."

"All of us?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" Ino answered. "And I'm team lead."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What's the mission?" Tenten asked.

Ino opened the scroll for them to see. "A posh onsen has had a large amount of reports from female visitors about a peeping tom."

Sakura and Tenten exchanged a look.

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

Ino flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips. "Yes and yes. Hey, the client is paying a ton for this so Tsunade's made it a B rank."

The others' eyes widened.

"Really?" Hinata asked. "That's pretty good!"

"Pretty good?!" Ino shouted. "It's better than good. We get to go to a posh place and pretend to be on a civilian girls trip just to find some creeper. We're not only getting to go to this place for a few days for free, but we're getting paid for it!"

The four exchanged high fives.

"And," Ino continued, pulling out the money from Tsunade. "We need to buy supplies first."

"Weapons?" Tenten asked, excited.

"Bikinis?" Sakura added.

"New civilian clothes?" Hinata wondered.

Ino nodded. "All of those! You know what that means!"

"Shopping!"

____________

Two days later, the four dressed at their own residences, putting on new civilian clothing that had been tailored to be able to hide a multitude of weapons. The bathing suits had even been altered and "decorative" items added that were deadly in the right hands.

They henged into their regular clothing so they wouldn't draw attention, and left to meet at the west gate.

Hinata waved to Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru as she passed them, Ino leaving them to join her to walk to the gate.

"Where are they going?" Naruto wondered.

"They have a mission," Kiba said.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "I want a mission!"

"Relax," Shikamaru sighed. "It's for women only."

"What?!" Naruto shouted, again. "I can be a woman. My sexy no jutsu is perfect for it! Aw man, I want to go!"

Kiba and Shikamaru shook their heads and sighed.

At the gate, Hinata and Ino joined Tenten, and Sakura followed a minute later. They signed out and left, walking at a leisurely pace.

Once they felt it was a safe distance, they released the henge and checked their civilian outfits were still intact.

"Nice hair," Ino said to Sakura, who stuck her tongue out.

"I thought pink would draw too much attention," Sakura said, running her fingers through her dark red hair. 

"Glad you did it," Ino said. "Okay, we have to walk about an hour until we get to the town we're getting a ride to the onsen from."

Tenten frowned. "Really?"

Ino shrugged. "We're on a girls trip, remember? Regular girls might not walk the whole way there. Plus, it's not our money paying for it, so why not this one time?"

The others agreed, and they set off, making small talk but keeping their guard up.

When they arrived at the set town, they bought cool drinks and waited for their reserved ride to show, a simple wagon affair.

The ride to the onsen was pleasant as it was a nice day, and they needed the appearance of carefree girls on a trip.

The wagon driver bid them goodbye as he dropped them off and wished them well.

"Wow!" Tenten said, as they looked at the onsen.

"This is fancy!" Hinata agreed.

"This peeping tom must be a big pain for them to hire us, but they've definitely got the money," Ino said. "Let's go!"

They entered the onsen and Ino checked them in.

"Reservation for Kaori," Ino said, and the woman at the front nodded as she flipped through a book.

"Ah, yes, right here," the woman said, motioning for another staff member to take their bags. "We'll have these brought to your room now, so there's no rush for you."

"Excellent," Ino said. "And, do we have dinner reservations? I can't remember if we made any."

The truth was it was expected they would receive more detailed information at that time, but it was not set in stone when the mission was requested.

"Yes, your group has a dinner reservation at 6:30 tonight, and for the remainder of your stay. Please let us know if there is anything we can help you with while you stay with us."

The group thanked her and left to go to their suite.

Entering it, they flopped down on the sofas and plush floor mats set out.

"We should have more missions like this," Sakura sighed.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, this should be fairly easy. Rest, relax, bust a perv. What more could we ask for?" She frowned slightly. "Still, we need to talk strategy..."

"Maybe after we have our rendevous for more information?" Hinata suggested, and the others nodded.

"So, we have three hours to kill, but I think it's best if we avoid the baths just yet," Ino said.

And so, they relaxed.

Sakura and Hinata read. Ino drew. Tenten sharpened weapons.

It was a relaxing time for them all.

______

A few hours later, they had changed for dinner into classy but fun dresses and went down to dinner.

"Please, follow me," a staff member said, and led them to a private dining room.

They sat and dishes were brought to them.

Tenten whistled. "This is some dinner reservation!"

"I'm glad it's to your liking," a voice said, and the group turned to look.

An attractive woman in her late twenties had entered, dressed professionally.

"I am Noriko," the woman said, bowing. "One of the managers here, and the one who requested your services."

The team bowed to her and she joined them at the table, a staff member soon entering to bring her a cup of tea.

Once they were alone again, she resumed speaking.

"The other managers were unsure of how to approach the situation as we needed to be...delicate...about it. You understand, I'm sure." The team nodded. "We have been receiving complaints from female guests for a few weeks, as well as from some of their male associates, though it appears to only be occurring in, or towards, the women's baths."

"Well, trust me when I say we don't stand for that behavior towards anyone," Ino said. "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

Noriko smiled and visibly relaxed. "I'm glad. This has been stressful, it will be nice to be done with it."

Noriko spent time with them, providing more information, including anything that could help them identify a possible pattern. After she left, the team turned to each other over dessert.

"Time to strategize!" Ino said.

_________

The next day, they set about with their plan, having breakfast in a public area of the onsen to try to make themselves public.

In mid-morning, they changed and headed to the women's bath. 

"Everyone clear on your roles?" Ino asked as they prepped.

The others nodded.

"Hinata and I will be the eyes," Tenten said.

"We'll check to see if anyone is noticeable," Hinata added.

"But we have to assume it could take a day or two to get this creep," Sakura said, hitting her fist into her other palm. "I can't wait!"

They moved into the bath, sighing at the nice temperature of the water.

"So, we just play it cool," Ino said, closing her eyes.

"This is a hard mission," Hinata laughed. "Getting pampered like this?"

"This is nothing!" Tenten said. "A list of our booked activities was slipped under the door. We've got massages already scheduled and paid for, and all meals already taken care of."

"Ooh!" Sakura squealed. "Maybe we can get a bit of spa time in too, that would be nice."

"Mmm, I definitely need a massage," Ino said. "I sure could get used to leading this kind of mission."

The others laughed.

"Don't get too used to it," Hinata laughed. "I doubt they come along often, if ever, other than this one."

They relaxed, lounged, and caught up on gossip and other small talk, talking about training (disguised as "exercise talk"), boys, hair, and other topics as might be expected of a group of girls on vacation, as well as ones they didn't always have time to talk about.

They decided to have lunch brought to their room to discuss the mission further.

"Report," Ino said as they began to eat, having ensured the privacy barriers and wards were still in place.

"Nothing seemed amiss," Tenten said.

Hinata nodded. "I mean, lots of energy of different people, men and women, but it was hard to tell who may have been lingering too long versus just lounging."

Ino pursed her lips and nodded.

"I think we need to take it up a notch," she said.

"Tonight could be good," Sakura suggested, and the team nodded.

____

They again dressed nicely for dinner, and acted in a manner that drew just enough attention to their group without being over the top or nuisances.

"Okay, let's move into the next phase," Ino said as they returned to their room.

Ino and Sakura headed to the women's bath, relaxing and lounging. They were to act as bait while Tenten and Hinata scouted the area.

"Don't get me wrong," Tenten said in a low voice as she and Hinata jumped over a fence. "Lounging is great and all, but this is way more fun!"

"I know!" Hinata agreed. "Though, the massage was amazing!"

"True!" Tenten said as they paused, crouching. "Okay, the bath is there, so let's start to circle around."

They patrolled in silence for a bit before Hinata motioned for them to stop.

"I can see chakra over there, up in a tree," she whispered. 

"Chakra?" Tenten gasped.

"Yes, quite a large amount, too..."

They moved closer but before they had taken more than a few steps Hinata shook her head.

"It's gone."

Tenten frowned. "Do you think they sensed us?"

"I don't think so, I could hear some staff come outside to clean or something, so I think that scared them off."

"Well," Tenten said, "at least we have some goood information to go on. Let's head back."

They returned to the bathing area, henging into casual clothes, and popped their heads into the bathing area to alert the others that "our evening walk was nice but we're heading back to the room."

Tenten and Hinata returned to their room, dropping the henge and changing from mission-ready clothes to pajamas, just as Sakura and Ino returned and did the same. They shared their new information with the others.

"Hmmm," Ino said. "A large amount of chakra, I don't think anyone thought it would be a shinobi doing this..."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "I think everyone thought it was just going to be your run of the mill perv, but this changes things."

"Definitely," Tenten said. "Good thing we packed extra weapons, I think we might need them."

Hinata frowned. "You're right, if the person became aggressive, it could be a bigger deal than we thought."

Ino flipped her hair and stood. "I'm going to touch base with Noriko in the morning to let her know, in case she needs to cover for us if anything happens. As for tomorrow, I think we should repeat today to see if the person's position changes, before we make bigger plans."

The team agreed and went to sleep.

_____

"How'd it go?" Tenten asked as Ino returned to their room the next morning.

"Not bad," Ino said. "I was worried it might frighten her but she seems like a tough cookie, and I think she's as relieved as we are to have a bit of a lead. I also asked her to keep staff away at night so we don't have a repeat."

"That's good," Hinata said. "And we'll minimize our chakra from the start."

The team spent more time out of their room, being visible and engaging with other visitors at the onsen, chatting with a group of girls around their age and spending time with them, even making plans to join them for dinner.

"This is turning out to be more fun each day," Sakura said as they prepped to visit the bath that night.

"Yeah, plus we might be able to use our new friends to our advantage if need be," Ino said. She turned to Hinata and Tenten, who were again in clothing more appropriate for their patrol.

"Noriko will be at the front desk, check in with her when you're done if you don't need back up, she'll let us know to come back to the room."

The others nodded, and the team split up.

"Creeper is already there," Hinata murmured after some time in the woods. "Same chakra, same position."

"Must be a good lookout," Tenten grumbled. "Can't wait to make them pay."

"Let's see if they do anything," Hinata suggested, and they moved slightly closer.

It was too dark to see anything about the person, but they at least had a more solid idea of a location.

After some time, they decided to call it a night and Tenten went back in to check in with Noriko. Hinata waited, observing the chakra until she could hear Sakura and Ino, as well as some other women start to leave, at which point the chakra left too. Hinata jutsued back to their room.

The team sat to discuss the latest news and reviewed a plan for the following night.

"Let's definitely try to get our new friends to join us," Ino said, and the others agreed.

________

The next night, Sakura and Ino headed to the women's bath with several of the girls they had befriended.

"Your other friends won't be joining us?" one girl asked.

"Oh, no, I think they're doing their hair tonight," Sakura said. 

"Yeah, maybe dying it or something," Ino said.

They entered the bath and settled down with the girls, picking a spot that would give the expected location of the peeping tom a good view of most of the girls, to best draw them out.

Hinata and Tenten minimized their chakra, drawing weapons out as they approached the chakra.

They paused, and Ino and Sakura, also dressed more appropriately for this part of the night, flickered into a spot next to them.

"Clones are set," Sakura whispered.

"All go?" Ino checked.

"Ready," Hinata said.

"Check," Tenten responded.

"Let's go," Ino said. She and Sakura sealed the area around them, trying to ensure silence and that they would not endanger anyone else, and Ino and Hinata leapt into the trees. Up closer, they could barely make out the shinobi, who was quite large indeed.

"Crap," Ino thought to herself. "They're bigger than I thought."

She nodded at Hinata, who nodded back, then signalled Sakura.

A moment later, Sakura hit the base of the tree with her strength, enough to violently shake but not break it.

But enough to shake the peeping tom down from his perch...

"Oof!" they heard in a man's voice as the large form hit the ground roughly.

Tenten whipped her staff around to keep the person on the ground, explosive tags at the ready as well.

Ino and Hinata jumped down and joined Sakura in assuming a fighting stance.

"Okay, you're done!" Ino shouted. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

They heard a grumble and Hinata released a seal she had placed on lanterns in the area to keep them darkened, bathing the area in light. Given the barriers they had placed earlier, no one would know anything was amiss.

As the man turned over, the team gasped.

"You?!" they cried. 

"Are you serious!" Ino grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe this," Tenten sighed, moving her staff away.

Hinata just shook her head.

Sakura put her hands on her hips as well. "You've got some nerve," she said to the man.

"I can't help it," the man said. "When I see beautiful women...but how could such beauties as yourselves treat me so roughly?"

The group exchanged a collective sigh and eye roll.

"We're here on a mission to help the onsen from a peeping tom," Ino said.

"AKA, you," Tenten added.

"Ah, kunoichi," the man said, sitting up. "How wonderful!"

Sakura sighed again. "Lady Tsunade is not going to be happy about this, Jiraiya-sama."

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya cried. "You're from Konoha?"

The team nodded. 

He squinted. "I think I do recognize you, after all. Or, maybe I would with less sake in me. But, hey, you don't have to tell Tsunade anything, ladies! We can keep this between us!"

"No, no, and no," Ino said. "We're writing a full mission report, and you, you're to leave this place right away and not come back."

"But I was just doing research!" Jiraiya called, as the team turned to leave. "Say, a team of beautiful female ninjas fighting crime, that would be a good story..."

"Sannin my butt," Tenten grumbled.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll debrief Noriko over breakfast," Ino said.

"Oh, we need to disperse the clones too," Sakura reminded her, and she and Ino set off to do that, ensuring they would not alert the other girls in the process.

_______

Noriko was ecstatic when she heard the news the next morning.

"Oh, that's great!" she said, clapping her hands. "I knew I could count on you! Thank you so much! Is it anyone we have to worry about?"

The group exchanged a quick look.

"Not really," Ino said. "But they won't trouble you again."

They departed soon after, and began to walk back.

"After being regular, pampered girls for a few days, I could do with a good run," Sakura said.

"I agree," Hinata said. "That massage has made me eager to push myself again."

"Well, let's go then!" Ino said, taking the lead, and the others ran after her, leaping into the trees.

About thirty minutes into their run, they stopped to change into their usual clothes, before resuming their trip back. Making good time, they grabbed lunch and wrote their report together.

"You're back," Shikamaru commented as he passed the table they were sat at in Ichiraku's. "How'd it go?"

"Good!" Ino said, proudly. "We made a good team, and it was a success!" 

Shikamaru nodded and moved on, and they finished their report.

They went to turn it in together, but when they entered the missions office, Shizune appeared and asked them to follow her to give a report directly to Tsunade.

"Even though it's only a B rank?" Ino asked, and Shizune nodded.

They entered Tsunade's office and greeted her. Ino passed their report over, and Tsunade read it.

The team exchanged a nervous look as she read in silence, and after finishing it, Tsunade passed it to Shizune to read, sighing as she did.

Shizune stifled a laugh as she read it.

"I'm going to get him," Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe....how could he....when I get my hands on him..." She paused and looked at the team. "Team Ino, well done. The mission was a clear succcess, and your teamwork exceeded expectations. I won't hesitate to unite you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to contact a certain someone to teach them a very clear lesson..."

The young women bowed out and left, not wanting to be around for Tsunade's anger to increase.

Once they reached the street they burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe it!" Hinata said.

"I know! Of all the people," Tenten agreed.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "He does write those pervy novels Kakashi-sensei always reads..."

Ino shook her head. "You're right, forehead, we shouldn't be too surprised I guess. Anyway, we just finished our first mission together! Let's celebrate!"

The others cheered and they headed out, ready to celebrate the success of Team Ino.


End file.
